No Longer Alone
by indulgence
Summary: A long fic, maybe very confusing. Guess who the two characters are.


html

__

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by Bandai Entertainment and its other rightful owners, not by me.

****

No longer alone[][1]

A deep sigh escaped from the bewildered soul, as miniscule droplets of rain gently cascaded upon the pavement floor—providing a relaxing tempo to those who are willing to listen. Despite the presence of moderate winds, the bay remained unnaturally calm. Hungry-stricken seagulls took this opportunity to descend down the navy waters—catching their concealed prey, often resulting with a scuffle amongst themselves. The spectator watched this scene intently—entertained by the fact that this kind of struggle for survival does not differ from that of humans. '_A person's loss is another's gain' _her heart reminded her. _'How can it be that others are enjoying their lives in the expense of my own?'_ she thought grimly. Her composed façade gradually shattered as she felt the frustration within her rise uncontrollably. Unwanted tears formed within the realms of her green hued eyes, and tear by tear they spilled down through the outlines of her thin cheeks. "Damn it!" she hoarsely cursed, hitting the wooden rail, that she had griped, with her slender palm. 

In an attempt to restore her diplomatic state of mind, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh moist air. "You're getting yourself sick." A deep voice flatly stated—and her body stiffened in response. Situations such as this constantly reminded the young diplomat of the attributes of the life that was forced upon her. It did not exclude the rights of others—nonetheless strangers—to with held her own privacy from her grasp—in exchange for her own protection or rather for the stability of peace that she had unwittingly symbolized. The recent addition to her alternating line of bodyguards was a young man, similar aged as she, whom she was introduced to four years ago. His silent demeanor caused her to easily forget his presence by her side and she eventually found herself preferring his companionship. _'Quite ironic, I'm never alone yet inside it's quite the opposite.'_ She thought, a bitter smile creeping in the corners of her lips while she placed a hand upon her heart. 

The young man inched closer toward his responsibility providing an umbrella over her head. "I rather be left alone right now." Her voice dipped with fatigue. She was well aware that her request was in vain—his orders are that given by his superiors. A natural born soldier, yet something separated him from the others—a disdain of what he had been forced to become. The tall escort made no movement to comply with her request neither did she attempt to persuade him—as she always did. The cold wind stood still, allowing the swaying trees to straighten upright. Thick raindrops continued to fall from the darkened skies—imitated by the droplets of water that trickled down from the young woman's long damped golden blonde hair to her chocolate brown suede trench coat. _Tip, tip, tap, tip, tip, tap, tap…_the raindrops went as it splashed itself on the metal exteriors of a nearby ship boat.

_'It seems the game of life no longer interests me.'_ She pondered as she reached up to touch the playful raindrops with her fingertips, realizing too late that her thought had escaped from her treacherous mouth. The young man's eyebrow arched as the sullen voice reached his ears. He felt a familiar feeling that he has struggled with since he could remember, and his heart tightened with the thought. 

"Life is full of surprises, one should not give up easily." He offered, breaking the air of awkwardness, which had risen between the two. The tall, well-built escort was not very well acquainted with his charge but there was something about her that created an aura of trustworthiness and solace within their relationship. Often appointing silence as their tool of communication. "I don't disagree with you, but what of those unfortunate souls whose lives no longer rest within the limits of their hands, but instead in the hands of their colleagues?" she challengingly inquired, not bothering to face, the light brown haired man. 

"A person's life can only rest in his own hands, nothing can change that." He replied without hesitation, his voice rich yet filled with melancholy. She immediately felt different kinds of emotions whirl within her and she turned around, fiercely glaring the young man. "Each day I breathe for the well-being of others. Becoming nothing more but an embodiment of peace. I have no say with decisions concerning myself. What do you make of that?" she said ardently, no longer bothering to hide her vulnerability. The young man remained silent as he gazed directly in her eyes, which reflected his own, not only through its emerald color, but what it held in its depths. 

She shook the feeling of uneasiness that was slowly building up as the young man continued his eye contact with her, and she quickly replaced it with irritation. "You have no idea how it feels to wake up each day not truly knowing yourself. Submerged with the awareness of being treated as an object rather than a true person—merely toyed by the hands of destiny. A person would only cling each day in hopes that he could establish to himself, that he is human in every way and that his life has value—not for what he stand for but who he is or what is left of him. I don't believe you understand my situation." Her confident voice quivered a bit as she choked back the awful lump that formed in her throat as each word's meaning amplified the sorrow of her heart.

"You are mistaken, I understand you perfectly well." He responded reassuringly. His appearance was the complete opposite of the young diplomat, his black trench coat was dry and so was his short hair, which was in its usual unique hairstyle. "How is it possible when you know nothing about me?" she inquired, her curiosity rising. "A person can perceive the same burdens he has struggled with in the eyes of troubled souls like his." He said in response. 

"Really?" she said sarcastically. Yet she found herself intrigued with the thought of empathy coming from this individual, and she took a step closer to him, boldly facing him. "My childhood, it was created in a web of lies, a mere illusion to what I thought I was. Following the confession of my adopted father in his deathbed, successive events took place that eventually resulted with the coercion of others, including my own brother, to take upon a life I was unprepared for. In my shoulders, I felt the pressures as a Peacecraft, held responsible for maintaining and spreading true peace in this damned world. This kind of life caused the gradual loss of my own beliefs and in the process my own self." Tears, which fell uncontrollably in her cheeks, accompanied her bitter words, as they echoed through her companion's ears. Without hesitation, his right hand gently wiped away her tears.

"Ever since I was young, I lacked awareness of my name and origination. Nanashi. That was what they called me. A mercenary group was what I had close for a family. Nurtured with the only knowledge they were capable of giving--to kill for one's own survival. Early exposure to war and violence depleted me of emotions; death made no room for it to exist. I was nothing more but a soldier, whose life retains no value." He spoke somberly, not feeling the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "The murder of a gundam pilot opened an opportunity for me; I took not only his place but also his name. Throughout the mission I found myself searching of what little was left of my humanity and feelings that I no longer possessed gradually resurfaced itself. During a battle in space, the suit where I was in exploded, hurling me into space and unconsciousness. In a split second, I again lost the fragments that had allowed me to see my life in a different light." He felt his heart heave with each spoken word. He rarely spoke of his past, he chose not to, knowing others would not comprehend the burden he carries. But this time it was different he has found a lifelong companion. 

"Forgive me, I was foolish to believe that I'm the only wretched soul in this world." she whispered as she reached out to tenderly wipe away his tears. She had cringed upon hearing his tale of woe and felt the desire to ease his sadness. "Tell me," she softly said, "how will we find the peace and happiness that our lives supposedly offer?" Her eyes gazing upon his and her hands continued to remain on his cold cheeks warming them. His right hand made its way unto his cheeks, placing it upon her left hand and intertwining the two. "Together we shall." He said soothingly, a smile playing on his lips. Realization dawned on the young diplomat and she too smiled at the thought. 

Hands laced together the couple faced the life that awaited them. Their past no longer an adversity to them, instead a blessing in disguise. For without it, their souls would not comfort each other. And there they stood prepared to confront the harshness of reality, not disheartened by it anymore. For they are no longer alone.

/html

   [1]: #page2



End file.
